Transmit
by Hannurdock
Summary: Murdock uses the Internet to find romance.


  
Title: Transmit  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price / Hannurdock  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
TRANSMISSION OBTAINED BY MILITARY PERSONNEL:  
SOURCE OF TRANSMIT: AOL MESSANGER  
DATE: 15TH JUNE 2000, 8.00 P.M.  
  
Clare: Hi HM!! How are you  
  
HM: Good, babe. Nice to meet you finally, get to know the face behind the voice  
  
Clare: You didn't tell me you were really Murdock. All the VA at ONElist would love to know that!!!   
  
HM: You know I have to be careful. I love talking to those guys though, really makes my day to know that not everyone hates us  
  
Clare: Hates you? Why'd you think we all joined? To talk about you guys! When's our next date then ;)  
  
HM: Sweetheart, I don't know. Hannibal said we'll be heading on a mission on Tuesday. That'll put me back a week at least. Shall we say in two weeks from now? You have my number anyways  
  
Clare: Okay, Murdock. Sure! If only everyone knew that I was dating you *g*  
  
HM: Not a good idea, sweet thing. If everyone knew, then Decker would find out. He'd be all over me, and I wouldn't be able to hide behind the VA anymore  
  
Clare: Decker? He'll never catch you guys  
  
HM: That may be so, darling. But we gotta be careful  
  
Clare: HM, I have to go now. Will see you online soon. Take care, okay. And give my love to the guys  
  
HM: They know that, Clare. They love everyone at the VA. Speak to you soon  
  
Clare: Bye  
  
HM: Adios Muchacha  
  
  
TRANSMISSION OBTAINED BY MILITARY PERSONNEL:  
SOURCE OF TRANSMIT: AOL MESSANGER  
DATE: 30TH JUNE 2000 AT 5.30 P.M.  
  
HM: Clare, you there?  
  
Clare: HM, where have you been? I've been worried sick  
  
HM: A mission went sour, Clare. Face was hurt, badly. He was shot  
  
Clare: Shit! How's he doing?  
  
HM: Not good. I've had to join the team too full-time, seems that Decker was monitoring my mail at the VA, they caught me talking to you  
  
Clare: Damn! I'm sorry, Murdock, really I am  
  
HM: Not your fault, baby. Mine, I was sloppy  
  
Clare: Can I do anything? I'll meet you if I can  
  
HM: No - better not for the moment. Hannibal's getting twitchy, I'll give you a message when I can. Clare, I have to go. We gotta head over to the Art Gallery, we have a job to do. Some bad guys are forcing the gallery's owner into giving protection money, will be be back soon  
  
Clare: Take care, Murdock  
  
HM: You too, babe  
  
  
TRANSMISSION OBTAINED BY MILITARY PERSONNEL:  
SOURCE OF TRANSMIT: AOL MESSANGER  
DATE: 2ND JULY 2000  
  
Clare: HM? That you  
  
HM: I'm not gonna be able to talk to you anymore. Decker almost caught us at the gallery yesterday, Hannibal suspects they are listening to our IM's  
  
Clare: Shit! You sure  
  
HM: Yes, we should meet, I'll let you in on the details then  
  
Clare: You want me to call you?  
  
HM: Yes, we'll make arrangements over the phone. Not secure, but what the hell!!  
  
Clare: Cool, take care Murdock  
  
HM: You too - call me soon  
  
  
TRANSMISSION OBTAINED BY MILITARY PERSONNEL:  
SOURCE OF TRANSMIT: AOL MESSANGER  
DATE: 4 AUGUST 2000  
  
HM: Clare, I don't know if you are online at all, but I wanted to say what a lame and cruel thing you did. Acting like a fan, and all the time you were a bird dog for the military. Thanks for setting me up, and my team. We escaped Decker's little trap, no thanks to you. I can't say how disappointed you made me, we can never be an item now. By the way, your little trick hasn't put any of us off the VA at ONElist, we know most of our fans are genuine there. Guess we should be a little more careful who we meet up with, though  
  
HM: I know you don't want to reply, probably feeling a little guilty, but I'm saying goodbye, and leaving the 'Net until we can use a secure handle. You won't know who I am when I next come online, I'll have an anonymous handle that even you and Decker won't know. But I'll be there. With them, the VA  
  
HM: Gotta go now Clare, you won't see me again  
  
Clare: HM .... please!!!  
  
HM: Bye ......  
  
  
DISCONNECTED USER.  
TRANSMISSION TRACED TO AN OLD WAREHOUSE, NO OCCUPANTS. IF ANYONE HAS ANY MORE INFORMATION ON THE WHEREABOUTS OF THESE FUGITIVES CALL COL. RODERICK DECKER ON 01-495-2949-294.   
  
REMEMBER - THESE MEN ARE CRIMINALS! NO ALLIEGENCE TO THEM WILL BE TOLERATED.  
  
END OF TRANSMISSION 


End file.
